When The Class Becomes Aware
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: "Well...I've never actually turned into an Akuma, but I almost was a few times…"
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Ladybug**

**When The Class Becomes Aware**

* * *

"I was a _way more _awesome Akuma than you!"

"I could _TIME TRAVEL_!"

"I was Reverse Cupid!"

"TIME TRAVEL, KIM!"

"CUPID, ALIX!"

The class watched Alix and Kim argue with mildly amused looks. They've been at it since class started and even Miss Bustier seemed amused with the argument when they _should _be working on the handout she gave the class.

"This is an argument only this class could have," Nino muttered in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his best friend.

Unknowingly making Marinette melt inside at the adorable look, but that's besides the point.

"Just about everyone in our class has been turned into an Akuma," Alya leaned forward on her desk. She gained a thoughtful expression and turned to the class. "Hey!"

The arguing stopped as everyone put full attention onto the teenage reporter.

"What's up, Alya?" Alix crossed her arms with a slightly frustrated look. She was so close to proving Timebreaker was better than Dark Cupid.

"Everyone in here has been turned into an Akuma, right?"

There were head nods and mutters of confirmation as everyone glanced at each other, remembering each villain personal they took.

"What about you, bro?" Nino asked his best friend.

Adrien thought for a second before shaking his head. "No butterflies have chased after me."

"How about you, Marinette?"

The entire class silently watched their class representative get slightly nervous and scratch the back of her neck.

Her voice was quiet when she responded. "Well...I've never actually _turned _into an Akuma, but I almost was a few times…"

Everyone jumped as Alya slammed her hands on her desk, fire in her eyes as she stared at her best friend.

"_What?_"

Marinette squeaked and held her hands in front of her in a sign of peace. "Miss Bustier took the first one for me!"

The students looked at their teacher, who gave a nod to confirm.

"And…" A pained look came over Marinette's face as she refused to look at anyone. "Someone noticed the second Akuma coming for me and talked me out of it before it could touch me."

Adrien released a silent breath at that. The thought of sweet and friendly Marinette being akumatized was...something he didn't want to think about.

He just hoped it never happened. It was a horrifying thought.

"Why didn't you tell us, Marinette?" Rose gently asked as they all got concerned on what could make their class representative negative enough to almost turn into an Akuma a _second time_.

"It's not something you just bring up," The bluenette shrugged and stubbornly kept her eyes on her desk.

She didn't want to bring up the memories of her classmates-_friends_\- turning on her and Lila threatening her. How alone she felt, like it was before Alya came into her life. The fear that Lila could actually take away all her friends and leave her with nothing.

She thankful for Tikki every day.

Marinette snapped her head up when Alya gently rested her hand on the bluenette's arm. Looking into the concerned and fearful eyes of her best friend.

"Girl, if you ever get sad or angry or anything you know you can come to me, right?"

A watery smile came across the bluenette's face and she hugged her best friend. "Of course."

"Good," Alya hugged back. "If Hawk Moth wants to get his grimy little butterflies on you, he'll have to get through me first!"

"The same goes for you, bro," Nino turned to Adrien. "If Hawky wants you than I'll fight him myself! Give him the old one-two."

Chuckles filled the classroom as the tension faded away, but a thought nagged at the back of the classes head.

_They can't let their friends get into Hawk Moth's hands._

* * *

"The first official meeting of '_Operation: Protect the Cinnamon Rolls' _is a go!"

The entire class huddled in the corner of the library with only Marinette and Adrien (both of whom the meeting was about) and Lila (who had an appointment with a famous-something-or-other).

Alya took charge. "This meeting is about making sure two of our five class cinnamon rolls do not get turned into an Akuma."

Rose raised her hand in question. "Who are the other three class cinnamon rolls?"

"You, Nathaniel, and Mylène."

The three spoken-of blushed.

"Anyway, back on track" The teen blogger shook her head. "We need suggestions on ways to keep Adrien and Marinette from becoming Akumas, any ideas."

Mylène raised a hand. "We can keep a close eye on them to see if they start being sad or angry."

"Good one."

Nathaniel spoke up. "I could work on making funny art for them to look at when sad."

Alya gave a thumbs up. "Mari doesn't act like it, but she loves memes. I like it."

Nino nodded. "Adrien is the definition of a meme. He really likes puns for some reason too."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rose eagerly raised her hand. "Juleka and I can bring them flowers when they are upset."

"Keep it up, people. These are gold," Alya grinned. If Hawk Moth thinks he could get their friends he has another thing coming!

"I could make a playlist of their favorite music and let them borrow my headphones, they're sound canceling."

"I could suggest helping them on their homework. There is a seventy-five point one-five percent chance they will agree."

"Exercise is a good way to burn off anger!"

"I could teach them to roller skate as a distraction!"

"I'm a good listener," Ivan rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his suggestion isn't as good as the other's. He smiled when Mylène rested a hand on his knee in comfort.

Chloé didn't look up from where she was filing her nails. "I could offer Spas for when they get too stressed." There was silence when she realized that everyone was looking at her. She scoffed and crossed her arms, lightly glaring. "What?"

"Why are you helping, Marinette?" Alya raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I thought you've hated her guts since, like, kindergarten."

The blonde scoffed again and crossed her legs this time. "While that is very much true, she helped me fix my relationship with my mom. So I owe her one."

The blogger squinted at the blonde, before reluctantly letting it go. "Okay, we have our plans. Our mission is a go! Next meeting is next Thursday."

* * *

Marinette hissed as she gently rubbed her left wrist while she walked to class. She had accidentally bruised it when landing on her balcony after patrol last night and it was bothering her a bit.

"Hey, Marinette, are you okay?"

The bluenette yelped at the voice behind her and spun around, seeing Adrien looking at her in concern.

"I-uh-r-r-right as rain!" She overly grinned and stood up straight at the sight of her crush.

While she has gotten better at acting normal around him when she was _aware _that he was there. Adrien seemed to have the uncanny ability to surprise her at times, causing slight stuttering until she could pull herself together...which sometimes takes a while.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, eyeing her wrist. "I saw you rubbing your wrist."

"Oh, um, I hurt it on my balcony last night. It's just bruised," She lifted said appendage up to make the bandages more visible. "It'll take a while to heal, but it's a good thing I'm right handed!"

There was a flicker of something in his eyes before his face turned serious. "When exactly did you almost get Akumatized a second time?"

Nervousness flickered in her blue eyes before they drifted off his face to look at the wall. "It's not important. Nothing happened, it's over with."

"_Please_." The desperation in his voice made her eyes turn back to him. To his green eyes filled with concern and worry for her.

Marinette sighed. She could never deny him.

"When Lila came back. Something happened and I got really upset."

"What happened?"

The bluenette hesitated before opening her mouth. Just as she was about to say something the bell rang for class.

"Welp! Time to go to class, don't want to be late again!" Marinette gave an overly excited grin and bolted up the stairs to the class.

She sighed when she made it to her seat.

_Thank the bell._

* * *

**I know it looks like I will continue this, but...I won't unless I got the inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIVE!**

**I know this story has been dead since, like, April but I never forgot about it. I just had to crank out older works I did before this one because that wouldn't be fair to my stories _From Cats to Cat-Boys _and _A Small Case of Amnesia_. Both of which y'all should totally check out cough cough hint hint.**

**I've been wanting to do a story where Marinette has a bully support group that she goes to (cause besides her parents and before Alya came in, she had like no support) and I would mostly touch on Bustier's not so good teaching on "the victims should set an example for the bully" bullshit.**

* * *

Marinette frowned down at her wrapped wrist. Then glared at the pencil and her sketchbook.

Her wrist is currently one of the many things making her life hard.

"Hey, Marinette!"

The bluenette looked up long enough to have a carnation shoved in her face. She blinked, but took the singular flower in her non-injured hand. "Thanks…"

Rose's bright smile made her return it with her own tiny one. "You're welcome! You looked down and flowers always cheer me up!"

Marinette's smile became more genuine. "Thanks again, Rose."

The blonde girl hummed and skipped away.

Marinette shifted in her seat to face forward, but her bluebell eyes never looked away from the flower. She closed her eyes and took a long smell of the flower's aroma, a soft smile on her face.

Not noticing Alya giving the class a proud thumbs up.

Not noticing Adrien turning his head to watch her, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

Adrien groaned as he flopped onto his chair in his third class, already knowing it's one of those days.

"What's up, dude?" Nino plopped into his own seat. "You look dead."

"Just...stressed," The blond ran a hand through his hair.

He barely got any sleep last night, worrying about Marinette and his up-and-coming photoshoots at the end of the week.

Also the surprising lack of akumas lately.

"Bummer," Nino pulled his headphones off his neck and held them out to his best friend. "Want to try my relaxing playlist?"

Adrien thought about it for a moment before accepting the headphones. "Sure."

* * *

With a sigh she gently rubbed her eyes, hoping to rub the sleep from them.

Newsflash: It didn't work.

Marinette shook her head and turned on the bathroom sink, splashing water on her face.

"The week will get better, Marinette," Tikki smiled up at her from her purse. "It's only Tuesday."

"I hope you're right, Tikki."

The little red kwami winked. "Call it a kwami's intuition."

A giggle escaped the bluenette, she turned off the sink and was about to leave when someone bursts into the bathroom.

Marinette jumped and gave a loud yelp when Alya appeared in front of her.

"Come on, girl! We're going to be late for class!"

Alya grabbed the bluenette's uninjured wrist and pulled her out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"But we have six minutes!:

"Adrien's already there!"

At the end of the hall near the bathroom, a scowling Lila was leaning against the wall out of sight.

Whatever was happening, she didn't like it.

Not at all…

* * *

Marinette was looking forward to going home. She needed some hot chocolate, macarons, and a nice long nap.

For some reason, the class has been babying her and Adrien all day. It was...suffocating.

She appreciated the effort and care, especially recently. But she never liked being babied.

When the bell rang her shoulders slumped in relief. She stood up, bag already packed and ready.

"Hey, Marinette," She looked up to see Adrien grinning at her. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

_No. Sorry, Hot-stuff, but I want sleep._

"She would love to!" Alya nudged her best friend with a grin.

"Sure, " The bluenette yawned. "But we have to be quick. I have to get home."

"I can give you a ride," The blond's grin somehow brightened.

He lead her to the front of the school and to the side.

"You've noticed the change in the class too, right?"

Marinette yawned again, too tired to care how she looked in front of her crush. "Yeah, the conversation yesterday must have scared them or something."

"Yeah…" Adrien furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Mari, I want to talk about your second almost akumatization."

The bluenette internally groaned. She really _didn't _want to relive that day.

There was a car hock and they looked up to see the Gorilla.

"Come on," The blond took her hand. "We can talk in the car."

For a moment, her sleep-hazed brain had a brief moment of clarity that _Adrien was holding her hand_.

But it quickly disappeared as he pulled her over to the cat. He opened the door and allowed her to go in first, talking to the driver through the open passenger window.

He followed her soon after, setting his bag on the floor.

"So…" Adrien prompted her.

"You aren't going to let this go. Remember the day Lila came back?" Marinette didn't look at him, instead staring at her wrapped wrist. "Well...she followed me into the bathroom and we..._talked_."

"Go on…" Dread polled in his stomach, Adrien was sure there wasn't just talking.

"When she left I was upset, I went into a stall to angry cry and the butterfly showed up. I managed to get ahold of my emotions and it went away, where I'm sure it found Lila," She looked up at him with a nervous smile. "The end."

He frowned at her rushed ending, but nodded. He wasn't going to push her for the whole story. "I'm glad you weren't akumatized."

A blush flared across her face as the cat stopped. The Gorilla opened the door, holding a hand out to help her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Marinette squeaked as she crawled out.

"See you," Adrien grinned, watching her walk into the bakery.

A conflicted frown appeared on his face.

Had he made a mistake?

* * *

**Adrien realization is happening right now!**

**I love my Sunshine child, but the show isn't really doing him justice of who he could turn into...or much of his character at all really.**

**The "don't say anything and they'll go away" thing only works for tabloids and gossip, but that was Adrien's world before school so I can't really be angry with him (Sometimes, but I do get mad at his reasonings). Maybe we'll have an episode where Adrien deals with bullying and he starts seeing Marinette's POV on things.**

**Plus there are multiple different ways of handling Lila and I honestly love seeing all of them. I've been lurking on tags about it and no matter no out-of-character or in-character it is, I just LOVE seeing everyone's reactions and how they think things should have gone. This fic isn't really about how I think things after Lila's return should be handled, because I would be petty as hell or mature as hell about it...depending on how saltly I am at the moment. Naw, this fic is about Marinette getting a little bit of support cause she needs that.**

** In High School, unless the person proves to be an unreliable source, most people either brush them off or believe them. Or look them up solely because they don't want to do class work, so I find it highly unlikely that at least one student besides Marinette hasn't looked up Lila somewhere. But whatever, just gives me more ammunition to work with :). **

**I've decided that this story is mostly going to be for fun and working off writer's block, so don't expect a stable update schedule. **


End file.
